Put the Light Back in Her Eyes
by mrscullenxo5
Summary: HIATUS: Bella has it all, but when tragedy strikes she is a shadow of a person. Will Edward be the one to put the light back in her eyes? Or will he take the light out completely? Warning: Violence, Depression, future LEMONS.
1. The Decent into Darkness

**Disclaimer: SM owns.**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

BPOV

_Summer Between 8th and 9th grade (2 weeks before high school starts)_

I was on the phone with one of my good friends Alice Cullen. I couldn't say best friend because I didn't have one of those. I'll admit it was kind of depressing, but really, the endless amount of acquaintances made up for it. I was the most popular girl in school, so I always had someone who wanted to be my partner. I didn't date because first, I was fourteen and my father wouldn't allow it, and second, because who wants to date kids going through puberty anyway? Especially when you live in a small town like Forks and have known everyone since kindergarten.

Alice was nice and wasn't fake, which made her okay in my book. We had even hung out a few times. She was crushing on this new guy named Jasper Hale. He had a twin named Rosalie that Alice's older brother Emmett was crushing on. They were both blond and beautiful, and being new made them some what of a novelty in this small town. Emmett was going into 11th grade, and the twins were going into 10th grade. Even though we were rising freshmen, I reassured Alice that she could probably still get Jasper, what with her status being as high as it was. Not to mention her cousin Edward was coming, and she was trying to set me up with him. He was going to be a freshman too. I hadn't met the kid, but Alice said that he was really cute, and that I should at least consider it. Apparently he was really smart too; almost as smart as me. Yeah right. I guess I'll make my opinion when I see him on the first day of school. I plan on sleeping the rest of my summer away.

"I just can't wait to start high school," she exclaimed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "it should be great."

When I was off the phone with Alice I figured that I would go say goodnight to my mother. My father was working the late shift at the police station tonight, and even though it was summer, I was still too tired to wait up for him. The house was really quiet, and as I made my way into my mother's bedroom, I noticed that the television was on, but she wasn't in here. The light in her bathroom however was on, and I heard a lot of movement. I also heard some moaning. I grimaced. I guess my father had decided to come home early after all.

As I turned around to walk out the door, I heard a man's voice that I didn't recognize that said "bitch" in a menacing manner.

I stumbled into the bed, but made quick work to get into the first place I could find. The closet. When I got into the closet, I closed the wooden blinds that made me seem invisible, but I could still see out.

My mother and the strange man came out of the bathroom. He was holding her by her hair, and she was crying. He kept punching her, and throwing her around like a rag doll. I cried silently, knowing that if this man knew of my presence, it wouldn't be good.

That is when he took out the knife. My whole world came crumbling down. With each stab that the man made into my mother I winced. I counted seven stabs. My eyes were wide as the man started to walk away. I didn't even get to see what he looked like. Just as I thought he was leaving he turned at the doorway, pulled out a gun, and shot my mother's lifeless body one last time.

"Where is that little bitch?"

I'm guessing that he was talking about me. In my stunned state I somehow found my phone. Everything happened so fast, I didn't have time to use it, let alone remember that I had it. I could hear the man destroying our house, turning it inside out, looking for me probably.

I dialed 911, and since it was probably a slow night, my father, Chief of Police answered, "911 operator."

"Daddy," I whispered.

His voice instantly filled with panic, "Bella baby, what's wrong."

"Mommy's dead, come quick, please." I said in quiet gasping breaths.

"I'll be right there baby."

Less than two minutes later, I saw the lights flashing through the bedroom windows, and heard the police sirens. They were here.

I heard the man mutter, "Shit," and leave the house.

Even though I knew he was gone, I couldn't find it in me to leave the closet. I couldn't find it in me to comfort my mother and hold her. She was gone, and so was I. Detached, I sat in the fetal position, waiting to be rescued, but knowing that the damage that has been done is permanent, and I can't _really_ ever be rescued. As I hear the police's feet stomping up the stairs, I whisper "I love you mommy," and drifted off, not knowing when I would wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	2. The Competition Begins

**So not many reviews, but since I have the first few chapters already written, I figured I'd just keep posting, and keep my fingers crossed. **

**Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! **

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_First day of junior year_

"Come on Edward, we are going to be late!" Alice yelled at me from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled in return.

Why Alice always wanted to get to school a half an hour early was beyond me. Maybe it gave her extra time with Jasper or something. I shudder just thinking about my best friend making out with my cousin. She is like my sister. I have been living with her and Emmett since the beginning of high school. My parents were working in Africa with medical patients, and they were trying to keep a village away from disease. They really are great people; I just wish that I can see them around more often. Emmett is off to U-Dub, with a lonely Rosalie still here. Hopefully with this new freedom he can remember to keep it in his pants. We don't need a World War Three on our hands.

As I make my way to my Volvo, Alice hops in the passenger seat. She was very disappointed that for her sixteenth birthday that recently passed she did not receive a car and I did. Mine was from my parents of course, and seeing as the Porsche that she wanted was a bit more expensive than my Volvo, she would have to wait a few more months. Even the rich Carlisle and Esme Cullen had to save up a little to make that purchase.

As we make it to school, just as I suspected Alice ran out and jumped on Jasper. This is so not what I need. With my schedule in hand, I decide to go to my first class. AP English. I am taking mostly AP classes this year because I am reaching to be Valedictorian. Thinking about it, I make a quick left down the hall that leads to the office. Once in the office Mrs. Cope tries to flirt with me. Here we go.

"Is there anything I can get for you Edward?" she says as she licks her lips and flutters her eyelids.

Yeah. A paper bag for your head. I wish I could say this, but instead I put on my charming smile and say, "I was just wondering if my counselor Mrs. Brown was in yet?"

"Oh, yes!" she said over-excitedly, "Right down the hall."

"Thank you." I said as I started to make my way to Mrs. Brown's office.

I could have sworn that I heard Mrs. Cope say, "Oh you are so welcome."

Ugh, that gives me the shivers, and not the good kind.

As I get into Mrs. Brown's office she greets me with a big smile and says, "Hello Edward, how can I help you?"

I take a seat in a chair in front of her desk and say, "Hello Mrs. Brown I was just wondering if you could pull up my rank and see if I am still the first in the class."

"A little early in the year to be worrying about your GPA isn't it Edward?"

"Yes but if I start applying for Ivy League colleges soon, I want them to take me seriously."

"I don't think you will have a problem with that Edward, but of course I will check for you."

She typed at her computer for a minute or so when she stopped suddenly and had wide eyes. Oh no, what's wrong?

"Mrs. Brown?" I ask questioningly.

"Yes Edward, you are still first in your class."

"Well that's a relief." I was about to stand and thank her when she says, "But,"

But? What does "but" mean? This can't be good. "But?" I say out loud.

"You are actually tied for first."

"Tied?" I say as if it is a foreign concept, "With who?"

"I'm not supposed to say, its private records."

Great, now I am going to have to flirt with this old lady for her to tell me.

"Well what if you have the name on your desk, and I just happen to look at it?"

She was almost drooling now, normally she isn't as obvious as Mrs. Cope, but with me pursuing her, she was like putty in my hands.

She wrote a name on a post-it, and slid it across her desk for me to see it. _Isabella Swan. _

Who the hell is Isabella Swan?

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Edward, why are you so down?" Alice asked.

It was lunch time now, and I haven't been very interactive today. I even turned down Jessica's blow job offer. That in itself was a miracle that left her and me thoroughly perplexed. Being captain of the football team, I get my fair share of offers. I hardly ever turn any down, especially not to one of Alice's closest friends, and most popular girl in school, Jessica Stanley.

I really don't understand my reactions. I am still in first. But one mess up and I could give it all to her so easily. This unknown girl is driving me mad.

"Isabella Swan," I reply honestly.

This catches Alice's attention and she widens her eyes and begins choking on her soup. I hit her back a few times, and she is okay.

"You mean Bella?" she asks.

"I don't know."

"You remember the girl that I was going to set you up with when you first moved here, but you ended up not meeting?"

"Vaguely. Wasn't she one of your friends? What happened to her anyway?"

She looked away, and her usually chipper self was absent. "Alice?"

She just looked at me and changed the subject, "Why does she have you upset?"

"She is tied with me for Valedictorian," I muttered.

"Ha, I knew she would have you beat. She was always a smart ass."

"She doesn't have me beat Alice," I replied.

"For now," she answered.

"I love the faith you have in me Alice."

"Just stating the facts," she says as she gets up, gives Jasper a peck on the cheek, and walks away. I can't help but noticing that she still seems a little down. I wonder what happened to this Bella girl.

**BPOV**

I was sitting alone at my table waiting for the bell to ring. I had AP Biology next period, and that was my favorite class. Still, I would rather just leave now. School sucks, and I hate being here with all of these people. These people that don't have anything wrong going on in their life. And if they do have things going on, it can't compare to the things going on with me. After all, they didn't kill their mother.

I stare at my table, making patterns on the table top, pondering if I should even eat the single pack of saltine crackers that sit in front of me.

Then I hear somebody behind me clear their throat. Who in their right mind would come to the back corner of the cafeteria near the dumpsters? I expect them to go away, but I can still feel the heat behind me. I want to tell them to fuck off, and to "take a picture, it'll last longer," but I don't.

When I turn around I see my former closest friend, not best friend, Alice Cullen. I can imagine what the fashion fairy is thinking as she takes in my dark appearance. I am wearing dark baggy jeans, a black jacket with holes in it, and black Chucks. I am clear of makeup, and the red highlights that used to be in my hair is gone from lack of Vitamin D, making my hair a dark brunette.

She tried to say something, but I don't want to hear it. I grab my water, take a sip, and throw it into the trash along with my un-eaten saltine crackers. At least I put something into my stomach today.

"Bella," she says. It makes me wince because that is the first time somebody has called me by that name since my mother. My dad doesn't really call me anything, and teachers call me Ms. Swan, or just Isabella because I am too lazy to tell them I hate that name. Plus that would require speaking, which I don't do unless absolutely necessary.

I turn to stare at Alice when she says, "I'm sorry that I abandoned you."

I'm just glad she didn't apologize for what happened. I have received enough pity already. But then I think about how she did leave me, not that I gave her much of a choice. She was my friend, and she tried to talk to me once, on the first day freshmen year. She saw my appearance, and knew like everyone else did what happened. She didn't even say my name, just came up and said "I'm sorry". I knew that she was just trying to be nice, and when I shouted at her to fuck off she didn't deserve it. But she never tried again, and that is how I lost my friend.

I made my way to Biology early. I'm not sure how I got there. I don't notice anybody. I don't remember seeing any faces since I started high school; just human figures with blurry faces that I avoid in the hallway. Most of the class has arrived, and the last seat remaining is next to me. Someone makes their way into the class room and I know they will have to sit next to me. Poor person is stuck with the freak. They slowly make their way over, probably trying to see if there is another seat open.

I just stare at my paper, and decide that I should do something, so I write my name on my paper, and prepare to take notes.

I realize that it is a guy that is sitting next to me, when out of the corner of my eye I see a figure towering over me even while sitting down. I stare straight ahead and can feel his gaze on me. I'm about to tell him to go fuck himself when I hear him gasp.

I decide to turn and look at him. I mean, why the hell is he gasping, I'm not that ugly.

"You are Isabella Swan?"

I didn't realize that I had my own fan club, how flattering. I decide not to answer, so I face forward.

Just then our teacher Mr. Molina comes in to announce, "I hope you like the person next to you, because they will be your partner for the rest of the year."

"What?" I hear from next to me.

Oh shut the fuck up penny head, I'm not that bad.

"You do know why I don't like you right?"

That was rude. How the hell should I know? I've never even seen this kid. I guess he isn't the president of my fan club.

I just shrug and face back forward. "We are tied for Valedictorian."

My eyes widen and I face him. That was my spot. I had made a promise to my mothe- to _her_. I told her that I would be Valedictorian, and that was what I was going to do. That was my only reason for trying. I would even say a few words as my speech at the end of the year for her, and this bastard wasn't going to take it from me.

I tried to look nonchalant as I faced forward. He sighed and said, "I hate this."

I turned to see him running his fingers through his messy bronze hair. I looked down at his schedule in front of him and saw that his name was Edward Cullen.

Oh god. He was Alice Cullen's cousin. The one she tried to hook me up with. Well, that she was going to try and hook me up with.

I sighed and mumbled, "Mhm."

Me too Cullen, I hate this too.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	3. The Project

**Disclaimer: SM owns. **

**I would have continued this chapter, but the POVs were changing too much. The next chapter is already written and will be up in the next few days. **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The months went by without much communication. Which of course I didn't really mind. I never talked except for a few mumbles. He was horrible, and I could hardly stand to be around the guy. We had a few labs were we had to work together, but of course we didn't. We worked by ourselves, but still got the same answers, and of course they were all right. We were still tied, and I think that this made Edward unbearably mad. I didn't mind so much because I knew that I was going to win in the end. I had nothing to worry about. Guys always choke. Not to mention, I found out that he had a lot on his plate. I have no distractions to keep me from my goal.

We were sitting in class on a Thursday, ignoring each other as always. There was only one week of school left before winter break, and all of our peers were beginning to get antsy.

"Alright class settle down; I have an announcement," Mr. Molina said.

I stared ahead, trying to pay attention, simply because I didn't have anything better to do.

"You will have a project that will be worth half of your first semester grade due next Friday. You will complete it with your partner on any topic that we have discussed so far of your choice."

I think my jaw was touching the table. You have got to be kidding me. Could this get any worse?

"You will have to complete this project all outside of class, and no late projects will be accepted."

I guess that answers my questions. Yes, it could get worse. Now I have to go over to this guy's house. No way in hell is he coming into mine. Great. That is also Alice's house. I have been there before obviously, but… damn it, why me?

I looked to my left to see that Edward wore a similar expression that I had. I sighed and faced forward, I didn't have time to worry about this right now. I would do my own project, and somehow put it together with his. I really don't think we would pick similar things though. I ran my fingers through my hair frantically trying to think of a solution.

Mr. Molina thought he was being considerate, leaving the last five minutes at the end of the class for us to discuss with our partners our projects. Thanks Mr. Molina; you are basically telling me to sit awkwardly staring at the wall with my partner glaring at me. Oh, the joys in life.

**EPOV**

Great. You have to be fucking kidding me. How the hell are we even going to compromise on a topic? She doesn't even speak. I have never heard her say a word, which is just so weird. I guess that the teachers can just tell that they shouldn't ask her questions in class, because even though he knows that she has the correct answer, Mr. Molina never calls on her. However, I have to maintain my GPA, so I should at least try to play nice with her.

"So, what do you want to do the project on?" I asked.

I wasn't really expecting an answer, but her shrug irritated me more than it should. I was used to reading her gestures to see what she wanted since she refused to speak.

"We could make a mitosis diagram," I offered.

Her eyebrows came together is disgust.

"Well what do you want to do then?" I asked irritably.

She shrugged and continued to face away from me. I sighed and rubbed my fingers on the bridge of my nose. I was not capable of handling this.

"I'm sure there is something that you have in mind that you want to do," I said.

Great. Now I was just going to have to list random topics until she seemed like she liked something.

"We could make a DNA sculpture," I suggested.

Surprisingly I could see her thinking about it, and the corners of her mouth turn up in a slight smirk.

"DNA it is."

And now for the dreaded question. I mean, we do have to get this project done soon, and the weekend is about to start.

"So," I said awkwardly, "My house or yours this weekend?"

Her eyes widened in fear, and she had yet to face me since the project had been assigned.

"Mine?" I asked. She visibly relaxed, and I could tell that it was her house that she didn't want me to go to.

"Umm, if you can stop by Saturday around lunch time, we can have the project done in a day. Or mostly done anyway."

She just nodded, and continued to face forward. Good God, she is so rude.

"Do you know how to get to the house?"

She just nodded, and started packing up. The bell was about to ring.

Like a dumbass I had to open my mouth and say, "Oh, yeah. You used to be friends with Alice."

She was in the middle of putting her book bag over her shoulder when she froze. I almost hit my hand to my head at my stupidity. Saved by the bell, she practically sprinted out of class. Well, that could have gone better, but then again, most of our encounters end this way.

**BPOV**

_Saturday_

Could this be any more awkward? I can't believe that I am being forced to do this! Stupid Mr. Molina.

I made my way up the Cullen's driveway. It was long and secluded in the woods. I wonder if Edward will even be awake. I heard some people talking about a rager that was supposed to happen last night, and he probably went to it.

Being the Police Chief's daughter I wasn't invited. I almost chuckled because I know that it was more than that. I don't belong to that crowd anymore. I don't belong to any crowd any more. Well I guess you could say I belonged to the "loner" crowd, but of course being a loner means that there isn't a crowd at all.

I parked my truck, and got out to walk to the door. I cautiously rang the doorbell. Less than three seconds later, none other than Alice Cullen answered the door.

Alice seemed to know that I was coming, and didn't seem very surprised to see me.

"Hi Bella," She said with a smile, although it was a cautious smile.

I simply changed my frown into a straight line, and nodded my head in recognition that she had spoken. I wasn't trying to be rude, I just couldn't talk. I wonder if your vocal chords stop working if they don't get used regularly. Not that I care anyway. Alice will never have to worry about that; she talks too much.

She seemed to realize that she wasn't going to get anything else out of me, so she stepped to the side and asked me to come inside.

"Edward should be down in a minute, he is just getting the supplies for your project," she said to inform me of his absence.

Alice led me into the living room that had the same big comfy couches from before. I took a seat, while trying not to seem too excited about this revelation.

Alice sat in the love seat and said, "My parents are away for the weekend, so you won't have to worry about them interrupting," _or making this conversation any more awkward by asking me questions like, "Where have you been?" or saying something like, "Oh Bella, I haven't seen you around in a while." _

Then the realization of why I haven't been around would hit, and I would get that same pity filled stare. I have had enough of those to last me a life time.

Alice decided to get me some water. While she was in the kitchen I heard loud stomps descending the stairs. Oh, here we go…

To say that Edward was good looking would be the understatement of the century. He was smoldering, and one of the hottest people I have ever seen. That in itself just makes it worse. I mean really; he has everything and God decided, oh, he needs to be handsome too so that the girls always go after him.

His hair flopped as he descended the stairs. When he looked up at me, I had to hold back my gasp. Please start talking so that I can remember why I hate you.

To break the awkward silence, Alice trotted in obliviously and said, "Oh, hi Edward," then she turned and handed me a glass of water, "Here Bella."

Now I'm not the most graceful person in the world. I'm actually very clumsy. Not to mention how nervous I was at the moment, I was pretty much destined for disaster.

So when I tried to grasp the glass and it slipped through my fingers and shattered on the floor, I wasn't very surprised. And neither was Alice, "Same old Bella."

I grimaced a little at my preferred name, but just shrugged it off.

Alice had seen my clumsiness in action many times before, however, Edward had not, and it looked like a cross between confusion and outrage playing across his face.

"What the hell?" If there was any confusion before, it was all anger now.

"Edward shut up, it's not like it is a big deal," Alice chided.

"Alice, that was my favorite cup! Why would you use it in the first place?"

"It was the only clean one I could find."

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing. And I mean really laughing. I hadn't laughed this hard in years. I started crying because I was laughing so hard.

"I don't see anything funny."

I wanted to tell him that it was stupid that he had a favorite cup and to get over it. Instead I just calmed down wiped the tears from my eyes, and headed to the kitchen to get a dishtowel. I remembered where they were, but once I found them I heard Edward's voice again.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Thank you for reminding me why I don't like you.

I held up the towel with a raised eyebrow. Is he going to get mad that I am cleaning up my mess now?

"God Edward, Shut up!" Alice sounded very aggravated at her cousin.

I brushed passed him, and went over to the broken glass. Luckily there were only five pieces of broken glass, and not a lot of little pieces. I handled them carefully, and wiped up the water with the towel.

"You don't have to do that Bella," Alice said.

I just shrugged and placed the towel on the counter with the glass on top, not sure how they wanted me to dispose of it.

I turned around with Alice looking at me with curiosity? And Edward was of course glaring at me. He gave me the up and down look. Not the one that was flattering like he was checking me out, but the arrogant one that made it seem like he thought he was better than me.

When his eyes reached mine he sighed and said, "You're bleeding."

What?

The last thing I registered before I fainted was Alice's "Oh no!"

I guess she remembered my aversion to blood….

**EPOV**

"You have got to be kidding me. Did she really just faint?"

"She doesn't like blood."

"Obviously."

Alice was cleaning up Isabella's cut. I had to make some progress with our project so I decided to start it.

"You're really not going to help me?"

"You've got it covered."

"She's your lab partner."

"She's your friend."

Alice winced, and I forgot that something happened. I could have sworn I heard Alice whisper, "I wish."

I just continued to work, because having an uncle and father who are doctors, I knew that she would wake up in a few minutes.

Alice didn't move her; she continued to tend to her in the kitchen.

This Bella chick was a really weird girl. First she doesn't speak a single word for months, and then she finally opens her mouth only to laugh at destroying my favorite cup!

Twenty minutes later, I was a quarter of the way finished with our project. Yeah, I'm that good.

I heard Alice telling Isabella what happened. They came into the living room where Bella's eyes widened as she saw how far I got in our project.

"Glad to see your okay Isabella."

"It's Bella," Alice told me.

Bella gave her what looked to be an appreciative glance.

She came over and started to inspect our project. She then started shaking her head. What now?

She pointed to the project, and traced a line. After looking at it closely for a moment, I realized that it was slightly off.

"Oh," I said dumbly.

She just smirked, and sat next to me on the couch, fixing my mistake, and continuing on her own.

I looked up to see Alice trying to hold back chuckles. I just rolled my eyes and helped Bella finish the project.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to 3006gallaghergirl and BloodOnTheDanceFloor14 for reviewing!<strong>

**I really appreciate it! They literally made me jump up and down :)**


	4. The Nightmare and Band TShirt

**_Disclaimer: SM owns_**

**_This is the last pre-written chapter. However, I do have the next four chapters outlined so they shouldn't take too long to update. Next chapter we might hear a certain brunette. Or maybe not. All depends on reviews! Show me some love! _**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When I got home from Edward's house, I passed Charlie in the living room and he gave me a grunt as I walked up the stairs.

One of the good things about Charlie was that he was a man of few words. I didn't speak, and he never pushed. Our house was a quiet one, but that was fine with me.

My mother was always the one who made noise. She would make a mess with her new hobby of the month, but she would have fun doing it. My father worshipped her. She was the yin to his yang; opposites attracting in the truest form.

When she went into her cooking phase, she was horrible. She tried to make it mother daughter thing, but she quickly changed her mind when she realized that she would never be very good. I however, had a knack for cooking and my mother claimed that my brownies were to die for.

Thinking about her brought tears to my eyes. I wish she was here. She would hold me and make a joke about the small cut on my hand saying she had no idea where I got my clumsiness.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped quickly. I stepped into the shower and the cold water shocked me. I turned on the hot water all the way. Eventually the cold water turned warm, and then it was blistering hot. I stayed under the spray and cried as the hot water burned my skin.

It became too much and I stepped out of the hot water. I wrapped myself in a towel and quickly crossed the hall to my bedroom. I just lay down on my bed with just a towel on. I thought about staying there, but Charlie normally checks on me in the middle of the night. I think he checks to make sure that I'm not having nightmares. I used to have them a lot more frequently, but now I normally just have a dreamless sleep.

I got under the covers naked and pulled up the blanket to my neck. I dreamt of Edward Cullen that night. Not in the way that you're thinking…

_In my dream he was named Valedictorian at graduation. His speech was horrible. He leaned into the microphone and pointed at me, "See that girl crying over there. That is Isabella Swan. Her mother wanted her to be in my shoes but she was too dumb to make it up here. She is worthless, and nobody would care if she left. Nobody cares about you Isabella! You have no friends! What are you even doing here?" _

_ He started laughing an evil laugh and everyone joined it. They were all pointing at me, and so I ran out of the auditorium. As I ran into the street, I wasn't even paying attention. I was hit by a car and died instantly. _

_ I was standing at the golden gates. I assumed that they led to heaven. My mother was standing just on the other side. She spoke like an angel with a bell's voice, but her words cut through me._

_ "You disappointed me Bella. I don't want you in here."_

_ I tried to reach through the gates for her, but I was suddenly falling. I tried to scream for her, but nothing would come out. It was black everywhere and suddenly I was jolted awake. _

Charlie was sitting on my bed shaking his head. He didn't say anything as usual; he just ran his hand through my hair. I could feel the sourness in my throat and knew that I had been screaming.

After a few minutes Charlie stood to leave and gave my hand above the covers a squeeze. I blushed and hoped he didn't know that I was naked. I wiped the sweat that had built on my forehead and let out a quiet sob before attempting to go back to sleep.

Sunday went by quickly and suddenly it was Monday. Oh, how I loathe school. I didn't do laundry like I should have. I had absolutely no clothes to wear. All that I could find was an old band t-shirt from a concert I went to with Alice. I cringed as I put it on. For one thing, the memories were too much, for another, it hugged my body way too tightly. I quickly slipped into Charlie's room noticing that he had already left as I threw one of his big sweatshirts over my shirt. It was always rainy, so I shouldn't have to worry about being too warm.

I stared in the mirror, just for shits and giggles to see what I looked like. I was swimming in his sweatshirt, and the stains from fish bait seemed very classy. Well at least my hair didn't completely look like a birds nest. It almost looked decent today.

I grabbed a pop tart as I headed out the door. As always, the day and the people blurred by. At lunch I began to become a bit stuffy. I shifted in my seat a bit, and got over the warmth. I guess the school decided to put the heat on for once.

It wasn't until I walked into Biology that the heat became unbearable. The second I stepped into the classroom I felt the humid air slap my face. I felt sticky and gross as I sat down next to Edward.

"Aren't you hot?" he asked.

I just huffed and shook my head. _Of course I'm hot you idiot! _

He misunderstood the shake of my head for a "no" and asked, "Are you sure?"

I sighed dramatically, and flipped my head over between us.

"What are you doing?"

He sounded shocked. _Well, I'm not giving you a blow job in class if that's what you were thinking, so calm down._

I shook my head as I quickly collected my hair and sat up. I pulled my elastic from under my sleeve and put my hair in a pony tail.

I heard him mutter a quiet, "oh."

I looked over in time to see him swallow slowly.

"What is that smell?"

I sniffed my shoulder. Wasn't me.

"Is that strawberries?"

I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I never noticed before."

I looked away at the front of the room. As the lesson dragged on I was practically sweating bullets. It became unbearable, so I quickly threw off the sweatshirt and put it in my lap.

I heard an unsteady breath beside me, and I knew not to look. Edward probably thought I was a boy with how flat chested I normally look. I knew that my figure was clearly defined in this shirt and he was probably a bit surprised.

As soon as class was over I tried to dash out of class quickly. I heard a "wait" from Edward and knew it was for me. I almost didn't, but something in me made me turn around.

"I just realized that we never wrote down what we were going to say during the presentation."

I raised my eyebrows. What _we _were going to say? All the teachers know that I don't speak. I've gotten out of many oral reports. It was the only time that I didn't care about their pity.

"Oh, I guess just me then."

I shrugged and began to walk away. I didn't care what he said. He was smart enough to not say anything wrong.

"You're not gonna help me write it?"

Again I turned and raised my eyebrows. Did he really need help? No.

This time he let me leave, and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Well, at least until the end of the day. After the final bell, in my haste to leave this god forsaken school I accidently ran into Alice. She didn't seem mad, she just sounded surprised.

When she looked at my shirt she let out some garbled words in remembrance, but I turned to leave. I didn't want to remember the night I got this shirt. Jessica came over and yelled, "Watch where you're going ugly duckling," as I was walking away.

I knew Alice wasn't mad. In a way, I think she is the only person that even remotely understands my silence. I heard her hiss, "Jess."

I rounded the corner and made it out to the parking lot without any more bump ins. Well, I did make eye contact with Edward across the lot as I got into my truck, but I quickly drove away after that. I went home, finished homework, made dinner, and went to bed. God my life is _so_ exciting.

**EPOV**

Wow. Who the hell knew that Bella Swan had boobs? I sure as hell didn't! She didn't smell as bad as she looks either. I never realized how much I liked strawberries before.

I bet if she wasn't so weird that she would be hot. Oh well. The only thing that Bella Swan should be in my mind about is the thought of beating her for Valedictorian. If I'm not the best in a town this size, then what will that say to colleges? This shouldn't be a hard achievement, but she was making it difficult. The girl was smart, but I don't think she is smarter than me.

I had been waiting for Alice in the car for ten minutes. What the hell is taking her so long?

When she finally approached the car I was going to yell at her for messing around with Jasper, but her eyes were red like she had been crying. She got in the car wordlessly and I decided to let her be.

Unfortunately I was nosey, and the silence in the car was uncomfortable so I asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Well it is obviously not nothing, or you wouldn't be this upset."

"Just leave me alone Edward."

I wish she would talk to me, but I can't force it out of her.

"Maybe you should call Jessica or something."

"I'm not talking to that dumb bitch!"

Realization hit. "Oh, so you got in a fight with her."

"It's not just that."

"Well I'm sure you two will make up in a few days."

She just shook her head and stared out the window. Girls were so overdramatic. I'm so glad I don't have a girlfriend to worry about. Sure Jessica wants that title, but realistically her blow jobs are only mediocre at best. It's not like I ever had sex with her. I had only had sex a few times with this girl Gianna that lived next to our summer house in California. I would never have sex with any of these small town girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Do we all hate Edward yet? Or is he just misunderstood? <strong>

**Thanks again to my loyal reviewers! You make my day! **


	5. The Confrontation and Friends?

**Disclaimer: SM owns.**

**PLEASE READ! I don't know if the numbers from the readers in each chapter are dropping because you are adding the story to your favorites list instead of alert list. I love having some people favorite this story, but I don't want you to miss alerts because you aren't receiving email notifications! **

**Also, I know I update almost everyday, or at least every other day, but it should be a bit more spaced out now. I wouldn't expect the next update until Saturday or Sunday, and the update for chapter seven will probably come late next week. **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It was Friday and it was the last day of school before break. I don't know why, but I was feeling a bit anxious for the presentation. I had been sure that Edward wouldn't screw it up, but what if he did? It's not like I would be able to speak up and correct him. I knew that realistically he wouldn't. I just hoped he didn't try to take all the credit or something. Who knows what goes on through his mind.

I don't remember much of the day until Biology came. I walked over to our table and for the first time ever I watched the door and waited for Edward to walk into the classroom. He eventually walked in carefully handling our structure. As he neared the table I stood to help him. He shook his head to tell me that he had it.

He set it on our table and my leg began bouncing. We had to sit and watch a bunch of boring presentations that poorly demonstrated simple concepts. Our sculpture was color coded and labeled to perfection. I knew that Mr. Molina would approve.

When it came time for us to go to the front of the class, I stayed back. Edward reached the front of the class and turned around. He scratched his head and said, "Bella isn't feeling well, so I will be the only one presenting."

I heard giggles throughout the class and sank a little lower in my seat. Everyone knew that I wasn't sick. I wonder how Edward and I never managed to have the same classes. If we did than he would know that he didn't have to say anything; everybody already knew that I wouldn't be standing at the front of the class. I wonder if they all thought that I was nervous. I was very outgoing before the_ incident_, so maybe they just knew that I wasn't talking because I _couldn't_. It hurt too much.

Thankfully Edward did a great job, and it was over quickly. As I suspected, Mr. Molina praised our work. The corners of my mouth tilted upwards a bit. I think Edward might have caught that, so I quickly set my mouth into a straight line.

Eventually the class ended and it was time for gym. Normally Coach Clapp didn't make me do anything, but he left with the basketball team early for a game, leaving us with a sub. The sub was an awful old lady. She thought that because she took a Phys. Ed. Class in college that she was an expert on the topic. She also made me dress out and participate. We were playing flag football. Yeah, that's crazy.

Coach Clapp would have _never _made me play flag football. He knew from the occasional times that I participated that I was more of a hazard than anything else.

With a scowl on my face, I cast a glance at Alice. She gave me an apologetic smile. She walked over to me hesitantly and said, "Don't worry; I'll make sure you don't have to touch the ball."

Thankfully nobody passed me the ball, and I didn't have to interact with anybody. Alice was true to her word, and probably ran around more than necessary so I didn't have to.

When it was time to head back up to the school to change I noticed some of the boys messing around. They weren't paying any attention. They spread apart and were weaving in and out of the students trying to get back to the gym. One of the boys was about seven feet away from Alice. I saw the ball launched in her direction. The other guy tried to get to it, but before the ball could hit her I shouted, "Alice! Duck!"

She looked startled for a moment, but when she saw the football coming toward her, she moved out of the way quickly. Once I was sure that the ball didn't hit her I turned my head away.

I didn't want her to see that I was the one to call her name. I can't believe that I just talked! And at school no less. I almost forgot what my voice sounded like. Sure, it was more of a scream than anything, but it still felt really weird.

I changed quickly, but once I was out of the locker room and heading down the hallway, I felt a serious need to go to the bathroom. I stepped into one of the restrooms in the hallway and as I practically ran to find a stall I accidently bumped into someone. Oh great.

I looked up and my eyes met the most beautiful pair of blue crystal eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" she shouted, but her voice cracked towards the end.

That's when I noticed that her eyes were a bit watery and red.

"Didn't you hear me?"

She tried to seem strong and tough, but she couldn't last. That is how I found myself awkward patting Rosalie Hale on the back when I could be halfway home by now.

"I wish he was here!"

I knew she was talking about Emmett. I had only met him a few times when I went over to Alice's house, but he seemed really nice.

"Why am I even talking to you? It's not like you're going to give me any answers."

She was right about that, but I still felt bad. I realized that I had been a bit selfish with my silence. That didn't mean that I was going to start talking away, but I realized she was right and I wouldn't be able to give her any friendly advice because I couldn't open my mouth. I also realized that if nothing had happened two and a half years ago that we would probably be friends. I would still be popular and a bitch. I would also still be hanging out with Alice. Maybe we would have been closer by now. Maybe I would even be friends with _Edward. _

"You must think you are so much better than the rest of us."  
>She took a step back and stared down at me. "I bet you think that we aren't even worthy of your breath."<p>

I shook my head. It had nothing to do with them; it had to do with _her. _

"Then what is it?"

I just stared at her frowning. She must think I'm mental.

"I wish I could just be silent like you."

Or maybe not.

"But then that would only be so that people would feel sorry for me."

I nodded slightly in understanding. In a way I knew what she wanted. She was mourning in a completely different way than I was, but she was still completely upset.

"How do you do it?"

I knew the answer, but instead I just shrugged. I didn't think I could tell her my true feelings about myself wordlessly, and I don't think I wanted to either. Not only was I mourning, but I was a killer as well. Maybe not in the direct sense, but I still contributed to my mother's death with my lack of response, and that was despicable.

"I'm sorry to load all this on you; it is probably the last thing you want. I just had to tell somebody about him."

I just nodded again. We stood in an uncomfortable silence and then she walked to the sink to splash water on her face. I stood a couple feet behind her, and she looked up at me through the mirror.

"Thank you."

I must have looked surprised. I didn't think that I had been much help.

"As much as it might be hard to believe, you really helped me today."

I wasn't quite sure how, but if I helped her I was glad. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a completely heartless mute. I guess she just had to admit that she missed Emmett and it is hard for her to be away from him. She is strong though, and she'll get through it. I wish I could tell her that. Instead I raised the corners of my mouth a bit, and when she gave me a sniffled smile in return I could almost believe that she understood me.

I wasn't home for very long before I heard a knock at the door. I almost didn't answer it. How would I talk to whoever was at the door? However, with the second knock at the door I felt pulled to it.

When I opened the door I was met with the smiling face of Alice Cullen.

"Hey Bella, I was just coming over to check that your phone number was the same. I know I can't really call you, but I thought that I would send you a text on Christmas and New Years. I just want to make sure you have happy holidays."

She talked so fast that that all I could do was nod at the end.

"Great! Well I'll text you later then."

She turned to leave, but before I could close the door she turned back and said, "And Bella; thanks."

I must've looked confused because she said, "I would hate to think about how the gym incident could have turned out so much worse."

She turned to leave then. As I closed and locked the door my face held a small smile.

My winter break was pretty boring as usual. However, I was pleasantly surprised when I received Alice's texts. She sent a couple random ones throughout the whole break, and I would give her short responses. It wasn't much, but I didn't realize how much I needed that. I needed to have _someone_ that cared.

Maybe we could be friends again. I think that I would really like that. Alice was always so nice to me. I guess it all depends on her though. I don't know if I would want to be friends with somebody lacking in communication skills. God, I'm such a failure at life. Obviously she would have to initiate it. All I could do was wait and hope. As much as I hate to admit it, I really was beginning to become quite lonely.

**EPOV**

We went to California for vacation again. I thought about being with Gianna again, but when she offered it just didn't feel right. I don't know why, but now I'm on my way home and school is starting back tomorrow and I am crankier than ever that I didn't get laid. Man, I'm stupid.

I wasn't in the mood for anything anymore, and I have no idea why! Oh well. I'll be back in school tomorrow and I'll be forced to attend classes that I want to shoot myself in. Then I will sit through lunch with boring people talking about boring things. After that I get to go to Biology and be ignored by Bella.

I had never really noticed brown eyes before, but since I have grown used to reading hers, I don't think that they're that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was on the shorter side, but I think a lot happened in it. There will be a lot of action coming up soon too!<strong>

**Reviews make me jump up and down like a five year old! **


	6. The Dissection

**Disclaimer: SM owns**

**So we have a very typical Twilight scene in this chapter, but I couldn't resist :) **

**Song in chapter is Only Time by Enya (youtube)** **/watch?v=RW9JX6961KM (GO LISTEN!)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My winter break was the same that it has been for the past few years. Completely boring. Now, don't get me wrong; I hate school with a fiery passion of a thousand suns, but sitting at home doing absolutely nothing for two weeks is a bit maddening. I would never say I was happy to be returning to school, but I would definitely say that I was relieved to exit my solitude.

Yes I don't speak to anyone when they are around, but I hate feeling completely alone. Even with the hustle of school, and the faceless bodies that pass me I feel somewhat comfortable there.

I re-immersed myself with my school work throughout the day. At lunch I had time to think, I realized a few things. I genuinely like to learn. The fact is, that my goal to become Valedictorian isn't just because of a promise to _her. _If she were still here, I truly believe that I would still be striving to be the best and learn the most.

I wish that I knew what I wanted to do with my life; that would make things so much easier. I have no idea what I want to do when I am an adult. Unfortunately that is just around the corner, and I just realized that I don't even have a college picked out. Hell, I don't even know if we have enough money for me to go to college.

In my musings I didn't even notice Alice approach my table.

"Hi Bella."

Hearing my name again was beginning to become a comfort.

I gave her a nod in acknowledgment.

"I just wanted to make sure you had a good break. I know that I texted you a few times, but you never know."

She was so considerate. I'm not sure why; I had never really been extraordinarily nice to her, even when we were friends.

I tilted the corners of my mouth up a bit. I wish I could do more.

"Well that's good. I guess I'll see you later Bella."

I watched her prance away and I wish that I could have called her back over to me. I wish I could ask her to sit down, but I didn't have it in me.

The bell rang suddenly, and then I sighed. Biology.

As I entered the class I noticed that Edward wasn't at our desk yet. I sat down slowly and put my bag on the desk.

Not even ten seconds later Edward comes storming in and throws his bag on the table as well. His beg practically pushes my bag off the desk.

He seemed startled for a moment, like he didn't realize what just happened. I was ready to glare at him but he turned to me and muttered a quiet, "Sorry."

I just shook my head and trained my eyes up front. Mr. Molina walked in as the last few students were settling in.

"Now I know that I said you would be in these seats for the rest of the year, but a little change never hurt. I'll give you all thirty seconds to move and then we are starting. Or you stay in the seats that you have. Either way we have an important lab today, and need to begin quickly."

Well I had picked this seat at the beginning of the year and I wasn't moving. I turned to stare out the window as my peers moved about. I had expected Edward to move, but I didn't feel him get up.

A few girls came back to ask him to move, but seats were filling up quickly, and he had decided to, "just stay here."

I was a bit surprised. I would have thought that he would have been the first one out of his seat. But he wasn't. Now we were really stuck this way for the rest of the school year.

**EPOV**

On my way to biology Jessica corners me in the hallway. She wanted to drag me to the janitor's closet so she could "make me happy."

For the first time ever I was livid at her advances. First of all, when did I ever skip a class? Secondly, I was sick of fooling around with her, and that is just what I told her.

"I don't want to do this anymore Jess."

"Why?" she seemed like she really couldn't understand why I would ever want to stop receiving blow jobs from her.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Jess move, I have to get to class."

She stepped in front of me to block me from moving.

"Just tell me why." Oh great, she was getting teary eyed now

"Because you're boring."

She looked shocked and I took that as my chance to walk around her and to class.

I was so happy to be done with that harpy, but I was pissed at her reaction.

It isn't like she is the only one at school that I fooled around with. She was just the one I fooled around with the most. They were all horrible, and I was sick of it. She acted like she had some claim over me. I was so pissed when I walked into biology that I didn't even notice that I practically shoved Bella's bag off of our desk.

After I apologized and Mr. Molina made his big announcement I almost groaned aloud. When all of the girls came up and asked me to be their partner, I turned them down. I was done with all of them. I knew that if I stayed with Bella that she wouldn't drool all over me. Sure, her being a mute was a bit annoying, but not as annoying as anybody else as my partner. At least she wouldn't bother me.

"So today we will be dissecting a pig fetus."

I heard many moans throughout the classroom. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure I heard one from next to me.

"Well one of you can come get your pig and instruments, the other can clear off your tables."

Without even looking at Bella I decided to stand up and get our pig. Many of the students in the class looked wary about the dissection process, but I was kind of looking forward to it. I wasn't sure if I was going to follow the family trade of doctoring, but I knew that I was fascinated by it.

As I approached our desk Bella seemed a little pale. Well, more pale than usual. I shrugged it off figuring that she was just being a typical girl who didn't want to touch the thing. I didn't care; I could dissect a pig by myself.

We had instructions on how to cut the pig down the middle of its body. We also had to break the jaw and clamp the skin to the side so all of the organs were completely exposed. If we finished early there were extra instructions on how to cut the skull open so that we could see the brain. I was actually happy that I had stayed partners with Bella because we could finish the body quickly so I could see the brain.

I looked over at her to see her scrunching her nose. I'll admit the pig smelled pretty bad, but I was fairly good at ignoring it.

With my gloves on and scalpel in hand I said, "I guess I'll start."

She nodded and looked away quickly. Girls.

I started from the base of the chin and made the long cut down the middle like the instructions had said. Then I took a pair of strong scissors. After I opened the pig's mouth with my finger I slid one side of the scissors in its mouth and pulled. I could hear the crunch of the jaw breaking as well as feel it in my hands.

I turned to see if Bella had heard the sound when I saw her hand over her mouth and her body swaying a bit. She grabbed a pencil and in big letters on our paper wrote out, "NURSE!"

"Ah, Mr. Molina?"

"Yes Edward."

"I think Bella is feeling a little faint."

She was gripping the side of the table now.

"Oh, would you mind bringing her to the nurse?"

Yes I would mind! We were finally doing something cool in biology and Bella had to go and get sick.

I just shook my head and took off my gloves as I began to lead Bella out of the classroom.

The walk down the hall was a bit uncomfortable; the way it always is around Bella. When we were halfway there she slumped over a bit and put her hands on her knees.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously.

She almost started falling over, but I caught her. I almost dropped her because of the electric shock that ran between us, but I managed to hold on. I don't think she noticed; she seemed pretty woozy.

I didn't think she could walk the rest of the way.

"I'm going to carry you the rest of the way okay?"

She started to shake her head, but I rolled my eyes and picked her up bridal style anyway. She let out a small yelp of surprise and I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. She normally doesn't make any noise at all. I think I have heard her "hmm" twice before, and that's it. She normally just stuck with changing the set of her mouth and eyebrows.

She glared at me and tried to squirm out my grasp, but gave up because of her weakness.

"Don't worry about it. We are almost there, and if you kept walking you would have fainted and I would be carrying you anyway."

She just shook her head and faced away from me.

As I walked into the office I heard Mrs. Cope gasp and lead me to the nurse's office. When the nurse asked what happened I told her that we were dissecting in biology.

She turned to Bella and asked, "Blood?"

"No, there wasn't any."

"Oh? It's just that Bella doesn't like blood."

I looked over and saw her staring at the ground. I continued staring at her as I said, "I think it was the crack of the jaw."

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw her wince again.

"Oh, well I have everything under control now Edward. You can go back to class."

I nodded and turned to leave, but not before I heard Bella humming. I was amazed at the sound. It sounded way more feminine then I thought Bella could sound. I almost stopped and asked her what it was, but I continued back to my pig instead.

**BPOV**

I thought that I might be able to handle the dissection, but I was so wrong. The smell of the pig itself was almost enough for me to throw up. I knew that there wouldn't really be blood in the pig so I thought that I would mentally be able to make it through. But the "crunch" sound of the bones breaking was my limit. I couldn't handle it.

I was a bit embarrassed that Edward had to carry me, but I was secretly grateful. I was having a hard time concentrating on walking as it was.

I had seen the nurse when I got a scrape from soccer in gym and almost had a panic attack. That was when she learned of my aversion to blood.

As I sat on the bed in the nurse's office I played my calming song over and over in my head.

_Who can say where the road goes__  
><em>_Where the day flows, only time. _

My _mother _used to hum this song when I was scared. It was the most tranquil song I have ever heard. I was so focused on using my song to calm myself that I didn't even notice Edward leave.

The nurse let me stay in her office for the rest of the day. I don't know why she wouldn't just let me go home early, but when the final bell rang I was anxious to get home and blare Enya over the sound system until my father comes home.

In my rush to leave school I ran into someone. I really have to stop doing that. I looked up to see Rosalie staring at me. Well, at least she wasn't glaring this time.

"Oh hey Bella. I was hoping I would run into you."

The corners of my mouth lifted a little, even in my woozy state.

She chuckled and then said, "Well not literally."

"I heard about biology; are you okay?"

I let out a small groan. Great. Everyone probably knows that the freak couldn't handle a dissection now.

I gave her a small nod, and started to walk away. I had figured that she had said all that she wanted to say, but she quickly stopped me.

"Hey, wait."

I turned back to face her.

"The real reason that I wanted to talk to you was to say thank you again. I don't know if I came off as bitchy when we talked earlier, but it really meant a lot to me that you listened. I don't even think I could have told Jessica what I told you."

I nodded in understanding.

"I hope I see you around more Bella; you really are a great person."

I really didn't see why she would think that. I suppose that if you happen to be in the right place at the right time that people might think it was meant to be. It's true that if I had been anybody else Rosalie probably wouldn't have said anything. She knew that I would keep her secret though.

Personally I didn't see why it had to be a secret. I don't think anybody would think she was weak for missing her boyfriend. I guess if you are someone like Rosalie you don't take chances on that though.

I try to think back to when I was popular. How would I have reacted? It seems so long ago sometimes and so hard to remember; like it was a different life, a different me.

I shook off my feelings and drove home. I decided to just go to sleep. I was worn out from the day and I knew that Charlie would wake me up if he needed something.

* * *

><p><strong>So no love at all last chapter. I'm a bit hurt! I figured I would write a little more and see if that would be enough incentive to REVIEW! <strong>

**(The talk between Bella and Rosalie wasn't supposed to be until next chapter, but I squeezed it in).**

**What do we think of Bella's progress? Edward's? **


	7. The Friendship and Game

**Disclaimer: Not mine, duh. Happy Super Bowl Weekend!**

**No EPOV this chapter, sorry:( He was just starting to get better too. BTW, everything I write has a purpose; there are hints all over the place of what is to come. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next update will probably be a week away. Maybe more, maybe less; all depends.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The next day back in school was very interesting to say the least. It all started when I got into the parking lot. There were no spots! None. I was driving around in circles waiting for one to appear when I knew that that wouldn't happen. I was just about to give up and park across the street when I saw an open spot. It was in the far corner of the lot, but I would take it. I went a little fast in the parking lot so that nobody could steal it. I didn't even notice that Edward's car was right next to the open spot until I was parked and almost hit his door on my way out. Thankfully he wasn't there. I was one of the last ones here and the parking lot was pretty empty. I had two minutes to get to class on the other side of school. Good thing I'm _such _a great runner.

I hope you caught the sarcasm. The second I took a hurried step into the classroom I tripped. It was beyond ungraceful. I hear the usual chuckles, but the teacher glaring at me surprises me. I didn't fall on purpose!

I didn't think that today was going to be a good day at all.

I was sitting at my usual table in the cafeteria when I noticed somebody standing near me. I looked up to see Alice staring at me with uncertainty.

"Um, can I sit with you Bella?"

A few weeks ago I would have scoffed at the idea. I don't know if I would have said no, but I might have thought that she was joking. I did want to start and try to be her friend though. I knew she would have had to initiate, and she was. I nodded and the smallest of smiles graced my face.

It was okay that I didn't talk much because Alice more than made up for it. She rambled on about nonsense and Jasper and more nonsense.

About halfway through lunch I heard an altercation on the other side of the cafeteria. Before I could tell what had happened Rosalie Hale stomped over and plopped herself in the seat across from me. My eyes widened a little bit in surprise.

"God, I am starting to hate her."

I wasn't sure who she was talking about, but I quickly caught on when Alice replied, "Well you didn't get off that easy Rose; she is coming over here."

Rosalie sighed and looked up when none other than Jessica Stanley was standing in front of us.

"Don't think that just because you are hiding behind a dumpster that I wouldn't be able to find you."

"First, we aren't hiding behind it, and second, you watched me walk over here so I wasn't expecting that you would think I got lost."

It was funny because the only two people that could have stood up to Jessica in the school were both sitting next to me. If things had been different I might have been able to as well. I mean, I didn't put up with her shit in middle school.

"I didn't really care that Alice left, because she has always been a little weird, but you want to leave the cool table now too?"

Alice's jaw was dropped and I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"What is so cool about the table Jess? It is just a table, more so now that I'm gone."

I wish I could hate her for being so conceited, but I might have said something similar in the past. Plus, she was speaking the truth. Jessica wouldn't be anything without Rosalie or Alice. All she would have is Lauren and a bad reputation, and I think she is beginning to realize this.

"I just don't see why you would want to sit next to _her,"_ she said this like I was a disease. "Who knows what you would catch."

Well I guess she really did think I was contagious.

"Don't talk about her. You don't know anything about her."

Did Rose know anything about me? Doesn't everyone know why I am mute?

"Yes I do. She had a flaky mom who died. I personally think that she should get over it."

I saw red. I couldn't believe that someone had disrespected _her_.

"You whore!" I almost thought that I had screamed this, but I looked up and saw a red handprint on Jessica's face and a panting Alice.

"God Jess, why don't you go suck a dick; it is the only thing your good at. But of course you can't be that good if Edward told you to keep your skanky mouth away from his junk!"

Rose said this loud enough so that most of the cafeteria could hear her. You could almost hear a pin drop. I wasn't sure where to look.

Rose looked triumphant, Alice still looked like she was going to cut a bitch, and Jessica's whole body had turned pale except for the bright red blush of mortification that took up her face.

Well, I'm glad to see Edward get some sense and dump this slut. I wish I could say this, but I just continued to watch the action.

Jessica quickly turned to Edward and crossed the short distance to the other side of the cafeteria.

"That didn't happen. Tell them Edward!"

Even from where I sat I could see Edward smirking and shaking his head. It looked like he was trying to hold in a smile and failing miserably.

Jessica let out a cat like screech, and left the cafeteria in a flurry.

Conversation almost got back to normal, but everyone was still obviously thinking about the confrontation that just occurred.

"No one talks about Bella like that. What a bitch."

Alice was still simmering down. I wonder where Jasper was; he could probably relax her.

"I know. Who knew that switching to a better table would be such a crime?"

Rosalie was still shaking her head at the nonsense that had just happened.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice was always the caring one.

I nodded my head with a small smile.

"Well, I guess we are stuck at this table now," Rosalie tried to joke.

Before an awkward silence started, I did something I never thought I would do. Instead of trying to convey my appreciation through facial expressions, I voiced it.

"Thank you both."

They both looked at me in shock. I was a bit shocked too, but I didn't show it. I ate a full lunch in the remainder of the lunch period, and I was almost giddy as I walked to Biology.

"Hey Bella."

I guess Edward was in a good mood if he was addressing me without force.

"I'm glad that things are looking up for you."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know why I ever even talked to Jessica."

I didn't either, so I just smirked and shook my head as I faced forward.

Later that week Alice walked up to our table and seemed a bit frustrated. It was so weird thinking of it as _our _table when it had housed my solitude for the past two and a half years. Rose was sipping an energy drink. At first it was awkward to think of her as Rose, but Alice said it so often that my inner monologues have adjusted as well.

I was mid bite into my apple when Alice said, "Bella, I think that we should have a sleepover this weekend."

I almost spit out my apple. I started choking on it when I tried to keep it in. Rose chuckled and pat my back to help me.

"Way to throw it on her Alice. You were supposed to ease her into it."

So Rose had known about this? I didn't know what to say. Or what to _show_, I guess.

I shrugged in an "I don't know" way, but Alice wouldn't relent.

"Please."

I had never been a sucker for puppy dog eyes, but something about Alice's stare made me relent.

I muttered a "Sure."

Alice gave me a big hug. I almost tried to squirm out of it, but I awkwardly patted her back.

I had said a few more words the past few days. It was only in front of Alice or Rose, but whenever I spoke, Alice looked like she had won the lottery.

"Yeah, we will have so much fun. This Friday okay?"

I nodded again.

When I pulled up to the Cullen house I felt strangely welcomed. Well, until I knocked on the door.

I don't know how, but I honestly forgot that Edward lived her. I really truly did. So when he answered the door I gasped.

"Well, I know I'm not that ugly."

I just shook my head and looked down. He was definitely not ugly.

Edward and I had finally been acting pleasant toward one another, and I had to ruin it by being even more of a freak than normal.

"Well come in."

"Alice! Bella is here!"

Edward shouted. It felt weird hearing him say my name. It almost seemed to give me tingles. Well, he was the first guy to say it in years.

I heard Alice running from some part of the house and then she seemed to materialize in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she snipped at Edward.

"I told you as soon as I could. She got here, and then I yelled for you."

She just rolled her eyes and started to drag me towards the stairs.

"Just try to leave us alone Edward."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

He walked away. I think I would have watched him walk all the way out the door, but Alice already had me halfway up the stairs.

"Rose is already in my room."

That night I had one of the most normal nights I have had in a while. Well, normal for me.

I said a few words here and there. Nothing of importance.

Rose did my nails and Alice put braids in my hair. Thankfully her parents left us alone. I only saw them briefly when we went downstairs to bring the pizza to her room.

They were nice as always.

Rose and Alice didn't seem to care that I only communicated a little with them. They understood. I didn't know if Alice elaborated with Rose about my situation. I assumed that everyone knew, but for all I know she could think that I was really born mute and speaking my first words ever. Well, I'm sure she didn't actually think that, but who knows?

For the first time in a long time I felt like a girl. And I liked it.

Sometimes I would drift off when they were talking, but most of the time I listened to them.

At first I worried that they didn't really like me and were planning a cruel joke. Deep down I realized that not everyone was out to get me and I need to let _someone_ in.

Rose loved that whenever I did speak, it was normally a two word sarcastic remark of some sort. I still only spoke around them. I'm not sure why, but it was all that I felt comfortable with.

Alice would rag on me for reading so much during lunch, a habit that I had picked up again. I used to just stare aimlessly out the window, but now I actually felt like using my imagination.

A few weeks later baseball season had started. I'm not sure how, but they had managed to convince me to go to a game.

One of Edward's games.

My relationship with Edward was still nonexistent. However, he would occasionally say hello, and he doesn't really scowl at me anymore.

I guess that's a plus. With all that progress I can definitely be his cheerleader now. Can you sense the sarcasm?

I never even cheered for anything before, and certainly not now.

Alice gave me those eyes though. Charlie gave his first good laugh in years when I told him I was spending my free time at a baseball game.

Oh yeah, our relationship had gotten better as well. We were speaking small words to each other too. I didn't realize how much I missed my father until I heard him tell me, "Be safe; love you," when I left.

We had progressed so much past grunts.

I could go into detail about every play at the baseball game. Actually, no I couldn't. I had no idea what was going on. Alice seemed to know though as she kept screaming Jasper's name. He was on the team too.

Rose and I just watched in silence. I think that she was missing Emmett again.

When the game was over all of the players went to the locker rooms.

Alice went to find her parents and Rose had to ask Angela Webber a question about a homework assignment. She was covering the game for the paper and Rose said that she would be right back.

The stands started to clear out and I walked between the field and the school along a chain fence. I was near the locker rooms now and was leaning against the fence.

I needed a moment to relax. I wasn't used to so much hustle and bustle, and there had been a lot lately.

I took a deep breath taking in the moist Washington air.

As I opened my eyes I was startled to see an unknown guy standing three feet away from me. I hadn't heard him come up.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

I realized I had ventured too far away from everybody, and there was nobody around.

I tried to walk back near the field, but he held out an arm to stop me.

"Come on, don't be like that."

I tried to step around him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He grabbed my arm and the first think I thought was "I'm dead."

I thought I was going to die just like my mother. I hoped that he at least made it quick.

He roughly pressed me against the fence and put his body against mine.

I tried to squirm free but I couldn't.

I looked to my left and didn't see anybody. When I looked to my right I saw a figure step out of where the locker rooms were.

I looked closer, and I realized I knew who it was. I would know that hair anywhere, dry or damp from sweat.

I gasped at my realization, and my attacker quickly put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry, it will feel good for you too."

I doubted it.

My potential savior was walking in the opposite direction. My chances of getting free of this guy were fading away.

It was then that I realized that I didn't want to die. I wanted to live, and I would damn it!

I bit his hand as hard as I could. He cradled it and muttered something along the lines of, "You little bitch."

Before I ran out of time I quickly shouted in my most desperate voice, "EDWARD!"

**I know. I'm a bitchy who left a cliffy… *snorts* (I rhymed) **

**I wrote so much for you though! Bella talked! But she is in no way cured yet; especially with this drama. **

**There was still no reviews last chapter. Reviews really do make me write faster….**

**SO REVIEW!**

**EPOV next chapter :) **


	8. The Voice of Her Past

**Disclaimer: SM owns**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had one of the busiest weeks of my life last week. I was also a bit hesitant because I wanted to make this chapter perfect. A lot happens in this chapter and I wanted to make sure it came across right. Plus it was a little difficult writing such an action packed scene. I hope you like it :)**

**Edward's not a douche anymore, yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After the big sleepover in which I was banned to my room I decided to see if Jasper was doing something. I probably should have just crashed at his house last night, but I didn't really feel like it at the time. It was in the afternoon now and I was heading to the kitchen to grab a bite.

As I passed Alice's door I heard voices. I was pretty sure that Rose and Bella had left so I was a bit confused. Her door was cracked, so I pushed it open a little bit and watched the small screen of Alice's laptop while she was doing the same.

On the screen was a brunette with a tan body and an amazing rack. She had gold and red in her hair that flickered in the sun.

"Come on Bella," Alice's voice whined.

I almost gasped aloud. _That _was Bella?

She sighed and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. I could clearly see now. She looked younger; maybe fourteen. I felt like a perv for checking her out a moment ago. She was so full of life as she looked at the screen.

"Alice, just because you are going through a videotaping phase doesn't mean that I should be objected to it."

This was the first time I had ever heard Bella speak. Her voice sounded like a cross between bells and a wind chime. It's funny how significant a voice is. I don't know why, but I felt the sudden desire to hear her real voice more than ever. I would take the video for now, but that wouldn't placate me for long.

"Bella, don't be such a grouch. We are starting high school!"

"It's the same boring people Alice, just a new location."

"You need to have more fun Bella; this is the last party before high school. The sun is out! You should be jumping up and down!"  
>I could see a few people walking by in the background. Suddenly a younger version of Mike Newton came up behind Bella. He put his finger to his lips so Alice wouldn't say anything.<p>

He picked Bella up from behind. She screamed and was tossed in the pool.

When she resurfaced she screamed, "Mike, Alice, I'm going to kill you!"

Alice had turned the video around to herself and said, "And that ladies and gentlemen is what happens when you don't have fun at the Cullen house hold."

I heard Alice let out a deep sigh and tried to turn to leave. She caught me though, and let out a little scream.

"Edward! What are you doing in here?"

"I just heard voices and thought that I would see what it was.

"You could have knocked!"

"I'm sorry Alice."

She turned away from me and mumbled something.

"What?"

"That was the last time that I saw her."

"What do you mean? You saw her this morning."

"Not like this. Not happy."

"What happened Alice?"

I had always wanted to know. It seemed like something bad.

"You didn't hear what Jess said in the cafeteria?"

"I wasn't paying attention until she walked over to me."

"I don't know if it is my place to tell."

"Come on Alice. I'm the only person in this town who doesn't know. I could ask someone else, but I know that only you could know the whole truth."

"Something happened to Bella. It was the day after this video actually."

"What?"

"Edward, do you know who Bella's dad is?"

"The chief right?"

I'm pretty sure they are both Swans. I had never given it that much thought before, but that made sense.

"Do you know her mother?"

I don't think I have ever seen anyone around here. But I wasn't sure. "No, why?"

"She died Edward. Actually, she was murdered, and Bella was the one who found her. She was the one who called the police and told her father that her mom was dead."

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. I never in a million years thought that could be why she didn't speak. Then I thought about all of our peers. They knew this happened and they still treated her poorly. This was despicable.

I turned to leave; I had to get some fresh air or something.

"Hey Edward? Don't mention it to her. She is real sensitive about it."

I just nodded and turned away. Apparently I had become mute as well. I practically ran to my car. Once I was in it, I just drove. I'm not sure where I went, but I was gone for hours before I came back. It was nighttime and I went to bed thinking about Bella. I would never be mean to her again.

The next few weeks I would occasionally say hello and try to smile at her. I felt bad though because I wanted to say something positive, but I could never think of anything to say.

She had been spending more time with Alice and Rose. I longed to hear her voice again. I caught it once when the girls were standing in the kitchen.

Alice was saying something about her and Jazz having a "great night," I almost shivered in disgust.

Then I heard one of the quietest mutters, "Just don't get pregnant."

They were in giggles and I decided to walk out. I was way too excited that I heard her voice. I think it was almost becoming an obsession.

It wasn't until my baseball game that I would hear it again. I noticed her in the stands. I had become very aware of Bella lately.

She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was a dark blue. I could tell she wasn't trying, but I would be stupid if I didn't notice that she looked good.

I was on a high because of our win. I went into the locker room and didn't even bother showering; I would just do it at home. I decided to go out the back way toward the field. I was so fast with changing that maybe my parents were still in the stands. With a brief look toward the field I saw that most of the field was empty. I saw a couple on the fence and decided to turn and walk the long way around to the parking lot.

That's when I heard it. I wasn't familiar with the voice; I had only heard it a few times. But the way that she screamed my name sounded just like the scream she made before she was thrown into the pool. This time it was more desperate though. I knew it had to be her.

I turned and saw that the couple on the fence wasn't a couple at all. I was nearing them then, and I could clearly make out Bella now. The guy turned to me with his hands up. He looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties. How dare this sick perv try to hurt my Bella? _My _Bella? That was new. Nevertheless I was stalking toward him now. I was only a few feet away as he said, "Hey man, she was asking for it."

I closed the distance without a second thought and punched him square in the nose. Blood started to pour quickly and I heard Bella lean against the fence. I forgot that she gets sick at the site of blood.

I went to punch him again, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

I instantly tried to stand in front of Bella, but he pointed the knife in my direction. We were standing in a triangle, and I was at a loss of what to do.

"I've been watching you Bella, I had no idea you had a boyfriend."

She stuck out her chin defiantly as the attacker spit out the blood that had seeped into his mouth.

"So how far have you love birds gone?"

When neither of us said anything he got an evil smirk on his face.

"Have you kissed those luscious lips? I have; of course they were a bit fuller back then."

I heard Bella gasp. I was kind of confused.

How could Bella's lips have gotten smaller? And why would she have kissed this guy?

He began twisting his knife around in his hand. "How about I just cut off her lips and leave the rest to you? Or maybe I'll cut off her tits too, they seem perky."

I didn't care about the knife; I lunged at him anyway. Another punch to his nose. It was so bloody that you couldn't even tell what it was at this point.

He slashed the knife at my arm and I began to bleed. I didn't feel the pain for a few seconds, but when I did it was excruciating. I shook my head. I would get over the pain. Bella needed me. I stood in front of her now, and I could tell that the attacker was becoming very aggravated.

I heard Bella doing something behind me, but I was too distracted to look.

"You couldn't have just let me have her could you? I needed to finally be with her!"

This guy was crazy.

"Maybe I'll just kill you. Yeah, I'll kill you, and have my way with her and then kill her too. She's not the same, but oh so close."

I was staring him down trying to anticipate his next move. When it seemed like he was going to lunge at me I punched him in the jaw and he gave a pussy swing at my jaw, and tried to stab me again.

He narrowly missed me with his knife, but my jaw hurt just a little.

That's when I heard it again. Her voice really did sound like an angel as she caressed my name with concern, "Edward."

Then there were lights flashing. The cops! The attacker stared at us with wide eyes. Bella stepped from behind me and with the smallest motion she waved her cell phone in the air. A small smirk graced her faced.

The cops were running this way now.

"You little bitch. You're just like her."

Before I could stop her she stepped forward and kneed him in the groin. He fell over and was grasping at the air trying to get to her. I stepped forward to grab her arm, but she leaned forward and spit in his face.

"That's not even half of what you should get for killing my mom."

**BPOV**

_"__Where is that little bitch?"__ "You little bitch.""You little bitch." _

It was him. I knew it. I had never seen his face, but I would know that voice any ware.

My dad was the first one to run up. I had called him during the confrontation. I'm surprised he was able to respond so quickly. It was a shame that I didn't have my purse or I would have had pepper spray.

My dad quickly grabbed him and put his hands behind his back. Two other officers had to help him. As he was reading him his rights I stopped him.

"He has no rights daddy. He killed mom because she said no and then he tried to come after me. I was there. He's crazy daddy."

My father put his arm in an awkward position and I heard a crack. I didn't even wince.

The other two officers pulled him away as my dad reached for me. He was shouting, "I'll get you, you little bitch. You'll see."

It was so obvious to me now. When he said he had "kissed" my lips before, he was talking about my mother. All the little comments he said about me being just like _her_. I looked a lot like my mother did. He probably forced himself on her and she wouldn't let him get farther. I didn't know everything about that night, but I was sure it was him.

I realized then that I had talked! I had spoken a lot! But what about when it came time for court? Could I really stand up in a court room and speak for my mother. I would have to. Would people believe me? Without speaking much I knew how to differentiate between different voices. I also knew that sometimes it doesn't matter how much you speak if people don't believe you. People might think that I was lying. The case had been dead because I wasn't helpful with saying much, and I didn't know much either.

It was then that I realized that Edward was still there. I felt the compulsive need to tell someone what happened, and he had just saved my life, so I thought he deserved to know.

"I watched him stab her seven times and then shoot her while I was in the closet. I heard him trying to find me, but that is when the cops came. He didn't know that I was there. But I couldn't make him out, only his voice. I wasn't sure that it was him until I heard him say, "little bitch" because that is what he said when he was trying to find me."

I was sobbing by the end of this, and I felt bad that I had poured so much onto him the first time that I spoke to him. But we were closer now. He had been there, and if he hadn't I would have died.

After not talking for so long, my throat was sore with overuse. I didn't know when I would want to talk again.

I took the few steps over to Edward and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt so comforted. I whispered my thanks in such a small voice that I'm not sure that he heard it. I leaned my head against his pounding chest for just a moment.

My father cleared his throat and I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'll have to bring you to the station for a statement. You too, boy."

We started walking toward my dad's cruiser. My hand was at my side and it kept bumping into Edward's. I looked up at him and he grabbed my hand tightly. I gave him a teary smile. I didn't know it at the time, but my hand would stay in his for a long time.

He let me slide into the car first, and I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble, "I will always protect you now."

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! I'm dying to know what you think! <strong>


	9. The Change

**Sorry. I was in a car accident and was hit by a drunk driver. Don't drink and drive please! You could hurt others; like me. I am going to a chiropractor for my messed up back. So if there were any real excuses, this is it. **

**So sorry for the shortness, but I just wanted to get something out to you. **

**I have this whole story outlined, so I won't randomly stop one day… I feel so angry when my favorite sorry stops updating. But my chapter titles may always be this bland for this story. My lack of creativity is devastating to me….**

* * *

><p><em>My hand was at my side and it kept bumping into Edward's. I looked up at him and he grabbed my hand tightly. I gave him a teary smile. I didn't know it at the time, but my hand would stay in his for a long time. <em>

_ He let me slide into the car first, and I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble, "I will always protect you now."_

**EPOV**

I can't believe that I heard Bella talk! Even in her most distressed voice it sounded beautiful. I can't believe that I had gone so long without hearing it. I longed to hear it again.

After Bella and I gave our statements to the police, she froze up. I could only image how draining everything must be for her. She was pretty sure that this guy killed her mother. I can only image what it must have been like to see her mother die. One thing is for sure; this guy was crazy.

I think I overheard an officer say that his name was Phil something. I didn't care, just as long as he is locked away and can never hurt Bella again.

After all that she had been through it was no surprise that she didn't want to talk to anybody. I had felt sick when I found out that people were cruel to her after her mom died; but knowing that she had _watched _just made everyone evil in my eyes.

She had to deal with more pain than others have to in a lifetime. I would stand by her and make sure that she was okay from now on. Well, if she will let me that is.

The answer was quickly determined however. She didn't show up to school for a week. I had taken a couple of days off, but I found that I was lonely during Biology with her absence. Her first day back however was interesting to say the least. Word had gotten around about what had happened, but I didn't confirm or deny anything because I didn't know what she would want. My parents had been upset, but I told them as little as possible and reassured them that I was fine and that the cut was nothing.

When she pulled into the lot I couldn't help but smile. Alice was chattering in my ear a mile per minute. She hadn't seen Bella. We had gone to see her but the chief said she wasn't having visitors. I understood, but Alice thought that it was personal. She thinks that Bella is mad at her for dragging her to the game, so Alice was desperate to apologize.

Bella got out of car and walk directly to my car. She stared directly at me and I got caught up in her eyes. Even from a distance, her soulful eyes reached me. Those eyes had seen so much.

Bella walked right past Alice and stood directly in front of me. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to.

She wanted to know if I was going to follow through with my promise. I gave a slight nod and she let out a sob and tightly threw her arms around me. I put my arms around her in return to comfort her.

Alice, as well as most of our other peers in the lot were staring on with their mouths agape. I mouthed to Alice that I would talk to her later. She looked so dejected that Bella wouldn't come to her for comfort. I'm sure she was also a bit confused as to why she trusted me so quickly. But when you go through what Bella and I did, a bond forms. I couldn't have denied Bella this comfort if I had tried.

She leaned back a bit and looked up at me. She said in one of the quietest mumbles, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

I'm not sure how, but I know that she understood that I was telling the truth. She gave a small nod and stepped all the way back. My hand found hers before she backed up too far and I gave her hand a tight squeeze.

She looked down at our joined hands like they were foreign objects. I wasn't sure if she was even used to this much affection. I hadn't even considered that she might not like to be touched. I wouldn't blame her after everything that she had been through.

I began to slowly unclasp our hand but she quickly wound our fingers together. She was looking down, but I could see a blush and a small smile forming.

Without even saying a word I walked her to her first class. I gave her hand a supporting squeeze before I headed off.

I was worried about her all day, and I wished that I knew her classes so that I could meet her in between them. I would have to ask her what they were.

As I walked into the lunchroom I was unsure if she was going to be there. I feared that her new relationship with Alice and Rose was going to have to start from scratch.

With my new found knowledge of the outline of her body I searched the cafeteria for her. I don't think that I'll ever be able to forget the way that _Phil _was pressed up against her.

I was unfortunately met with a similar image when I turned to face the lunch line. Tyler Crowly was pressed closely to her back, and I could tell that she was trying to arch her back away from him. Hadn't she already had enough?

I stormed over to him, and yanked him backwards.

Bella looked relieved and hugged my torso. I wish I could have appreciated her touch more, but I was pissed.

"What the hell are you doing man?"

"I wasn't doing anything Cullen."

Bella was lightly tugging on me. She was trying to pull me away and to have me stop drawing attention, but I wanted this to be settled.

I turned to her quickly, but when I saw her watery eyes, I couldn't control myself.

"What the fuck did you say to her you douche bag?"

"I didn't say anything man."

"The hell you didn't."

"Look man, just because you got some pussy doesn't mean that you get to hog it all."

In my most menacing voice I muttered, "What did you say?"

"I just told Bella here that if she was sharing with everyone that I wanted a piece."

I was livid. I swung my fist back to punch him, but I realized that Bella was still connected to me. She let out a whimper as I tried to untangle her arms from me. When I looked back at Tyler he was trying to get out of the crowd that at formed.

Before I could think another coherent thought, a voice yelled. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing." Tyler said.

Oh, something was definitely going on. _Hello teacher I have never seen before; I was just about to kick this kid's ass. Can I continue? _Somehow I didn't think that she was going to let me.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tyler said.

I decided right then and there that he would get his. Not right now, but I would eventually get back to him. Nobody should ever talk to Bella like that.

I grabbed her hand and led her out into the hallway. It was eerily quiet in contrast to the bustle between classes. I stopped near a set of locker and turned to her and said, "I am so sorry. I should have been there."

I really needed her schedule now. My first day at protecting her and I couldn't even last the whole day.

She leaned against the lockers but my head remained down. She squeezed my hand and said, "It's okay."

I looked up into her deep brown eyes. "He didn't say anything else did he?"

"Nothing worth repeating."

I was shocked at how easily our conversation was flowing, but I would be damned if we stopped.

"Tell me." I pleaded with my eyes.

"Just forget about it Edward."

The way she caressed my name sent tingles through my whole body. I didn't know what to think.

Before I responded she was tugging on my hand. She had turned and was leading me to Biology. The bell rang on our way, and we were the first ones into the classroom.

We sat in silence and I thought about Tyler. I wanted to punch him so hard that I left a permanent bruise so that he would never forget that he shouldn't mess with Bella.

I tried to remember a few weeks back. Would I have ever done something like that to someone like Bella? Sure I was an asshole, but I wasn't that _vulgar_. Or maybe I was. I craved their mouths, not their pussies. But was I different? Did it even matter? Things had changed. I would never say anything like that to Bella.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I remembered to get Bella's schedule so that I could meet her in between classes.

All day long we held hands and I had a buzzing feeling where my fingers touched hers.

We walked out to the parking lot when the day was over. We reached my car and I was going to turn to give her a goodbye before Alice came but she took me by surprise.

She pulled her phone out of her bag and held it out to me. I looked at her with my brows raised in question. She took my hand and gave it to me and then reached into the front pocket of my jeans.

My heart stopped and I stood perfectly still. She was touching me below the waist, and my horny teenage mind went off in so many different directions. She grabbed my cell phone and pulled it out of my pocket.

She began typing on it and suddenly it hit me. She wanted my number, and wanted me to have hers. Wow, I was stupid. Well she doesn't beat around the bush does she?

I put my number in and I got my phone back from her.

"Thanks."

She just nodded.

That's when Alice approached. "Hi Bella."

Bella just nodded and gave me a quick look before walking away.

"Why is she only talking to you now?" Alice whined.

"I don't know." And I really and truly didn't. Even after learning about her past, Bella Swan was still a mystery.

**So another part of the reason that I have been late in my update is these stories. **

**I'm rereading "High Anxiety" by EdwardsBloodType because it is amazing.**

**Also "Like Crazy" by willyoupleasebequiet and "The Biology Project" by solostintwilight are both **_**really**_** quick updaters and are amazing as well. **

**As always, I would love to hear your theories on what is to come with these two, and what you thought! :) **


	10. The Crazy Thoughts and Reasons

**I know that you probably hate me. I could make up so many excuses, but the truth is that life just got in the way. I'm sorry that the update took so long and that it is so short, but I just wanted to get something out to you. I have no idea when the next update will be, but hopefully soon!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

"_Why is she only talking to you now?" Alice whined. _

"_I don't know." And I really and truly didn't. Even after learning about her past, Bella Swan was still a mystery. _

**BPOV**

I tossed and turned that night. What Tyler had said bothered me more than I cared to admit to Edward. I couldn't get what he said out of my mind…

_I was surprisingly hungry. I normally never ate anything of substance but I was craving something other than water for a change. I felt the heat of a body behind me, and for a second I thought that it was Edward. When I turned and saw Tyler I tried not to look too disappointed. I attempted to seem disinterested, but unfortunately he had caught me staring. _

_ "Hey Swan, how are you doing?"_

_ I was going to just ignore him, but I thought that it might seem a bit rude so I gave a slight shrug of my shoulders and continued to face forward. _

_ Apparently this didn't placate him because he leaned into me and put his mouth near my ear. "I heard that you're giving it to Cullen good. Won't you give some to me?"_

_ I gave a slight shake of my head and tried to get away from him. _

_ "What are you too good to talk to me? You would be so lucky to have my cock. It is way better than Cullen's, I'll prove it."_

That is when Edward came to my rescue. I didn't want Edward to know that people around the school thought that we were together like that because then he wouldn't want to be near me anymore. I couldn't live with that because he is the only person that I can be near now. I'm not sure why I chose him to tell my story to, but now that he was the only person that could remotely understand, he was the only person that I wanted to talk to.

I could see the hurt in Alice's eyes when I didn't talk to her, but I _couldn't_.

I tossed and turned all night. I was waiting for Edward to text me, but he never did. I thought I had been pretty obvious that I wanted to talk to him. I may have put too much trust in him.

The next day I decided that I wouldn't bother him. If he wanted to talk to me he would have.

I feel bad for just a moment because it almost seems like I'm playing mind games like most of the other girls that he is used to. But the thing is; I'm different. He must understand that, right?

I saw him from across the parking lot, and I couldn't help but take in his beautiful form. I could see his hair standing up in disarray from all the way over here, and it made me smile a small smile.

It would be so easy to fall for Edward. I can see why all of the girls talk about him in the locker rooms and constantly dress to impress him. I wish my life was simpler and that my problems were as meager as what to wear to impress a boy like Edward. That would be something I would talk to my _mother_ about, but I can't.

It doesn't matter anyway; Edward would never like somebody like me, even if I wasn't broken. I would take his friendship. I hope he considered us friends now. He smiled every time that I spoke to him, and never interrupted me. It was as though he wanted to hear everything I said, and take all that he could get. If I talked more, he wouldn't need to do that.

I would be lying if I didn't admit that I like the attention that he was giving me. Other than Alice and Rose, I haven't had much recently. I never felt the need for it.

Edward and I have been through so much in a small amount of time. He saved me from God knows what, and he brought a small amount of closure to me. If he hadn't been there I wouldn't have been able to hear my attacker speak. I have spent years mourning the loss of the most important person in my life. I had thought that his reappearance would make me go through a downward spiral. I think my father had a similar idea, because he has been paying me a bit more attention. However, it had an opposite effect. Knowing that the man that is the cause of my mourning is forever gone is a bit of a relief to me. I had secretly wondered in the back of my mind if he would ever come back. I'm just lucky that Edward was there when he did.

The beginning of my morning was pretty uneventful. I walked to and from my classes quickly so that I would avoid running into Edward. At lunch I was unsure of where I should sit so I sat in the bathroom.

When the first bell rang signaling for the students to start heading to their next class I began to make my way to Biology. As soon as I stepped into the hallway I was tripped. Normally I would attribute it to my clumsiness, but I know that I didn't do this on my own.

"Oh look! So eager to get on your knees for me, huh Swan?"

I looked away. There were more people in the hallway, and I tried to stand up and avoid eye contact.

That is when Tyler roughly grabbed my chin and pulled me toward him. I tensed all over. I closed my eyes tight and bit my lip.

Suddenly, Tyler was pulled off of me and I opened my eyes to see none other than Edward shoving him roughly against a wall.

"She has been through enough asshole!"

Tyler tried to not seem scared, but his eyes gave him away.

"Don't ever talk to her again! Don't even look in her direction! Got it asshole?"

He gave him a final shove before Tyler slid free and quickly walked away. There were stares, but soon our small crowed left.

When we were alone he groaned and gave the wall a hard punch with his hand.

I gave a gasp of surprise and stepped toward him.

"I'm doing a pretty shitty job of protecting you huh?"

I just shook my head and examined his hand. We both winced as I turned it over, him from the pain and me from sight.

It was a bright red, but not quite bleeding.

"You don't deserve this Bella."

I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but I tried to lead him toward the nurse's office. He wouldn't budge.

He took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. His green orbs seemed to be searching for my soul. I'm not sure if he found anything, but he said something that I never thought he would. "Why didn't you text me last night?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. I had been wondering the same thing.

"I was waiting for you," I mumbled softly.

He gave a small chuckle and rolled his eyes. He muttered, "Of course."

"Let's get some ice so we can head back to Biology."

I took his good hand and practically dragged him. When we were on our walk back to the class he stopped in the middle of the hall, and I turned to face him.

"Hey Bella, why do you only talk to me?"

I squeezed the hand that I was holding and tugged on his arm so he would lean down.

My mouth nearly brushed against the shell of his ear as I whispered, "Shh, it's a secret."

I made sure that we got to class this time.

As we sat down at our lab table we held hands under the table. It made me happy that we could comfort each other without anyone else knowing.

I thought back to his question in the hallway. Why did I only talk to him? I knew the answer, but I wasn't willing to admit to him how dependent of him I was becoming.

**What do you think of their progression? Too fast? Too slow? Let me know! **


	11. The Beginnings of Lust

**I know; I'm a horrible updater. Sometimes life just gets in the way. I'll try to be faster! **

**In my "amazing" outline I wrote, there are a lot of blank spots in between a lot of action. I hope my ramblings don't seem too much like filler chapters.**

**Here is a little **_**lustful heat**_** between our favorite couple, because I just couldn't resist.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I decided to text Bella first that night to avoid any confusion. She had very witty comments to attribute to our conversation. She was really funny, and we actually got along great. I think I might have actually laughed out loud a few times throughout the night.

The next few weeks went by quickly and Bella and I were becoming great friends. I don't know how to describe it. She doesn't say much, but she doesn't have to. I don't monopolize the conversation when we are together, but we just get each other.

One of our favorite things to do is watch movies. Bella is a very serious movie watcher. I can't say a single word when a movie is on. If I do she makes a big production of sighing and muting the television, even if it is a movie that she has seen a million times like The Breakfast Club.

We share different movies with each other on Friday nights. I have been spending less time with the guys and they haven't said anything to me about it, but I know that they think it is weird. I also know that Alice _really_ wants Bella to spend time with her. One day when I left Bella in the living room to get popcorn I came back to Alice questioning Bella. She asked her why she wouldn't talk to her. Bella looked very apologetic but shrugged and sank into the couch uncomfortably. I decided to save her and Alice gave a dramatic sigh and walked away when I entered the room.

Hanging out with Bella is the first time that I have had a girl that was a friend. I didn't know if I was doing it right, but I just took our friendship day by day. I wasn't looking to get anywhere with her and I wasn't worried about the way I was around her. That didn't mean that I was unaware of her beauty. Her smirks are easy to come by, but I have come to realize that her rare smiles light up a room and I live to hear her laugh or let out even a small chuckle.

Luckily, Tyler has stayed away from Bella. I have yet to get back at him, but I am constantly on the lookout. After what happened I felt like I had to protect her no matter what. She was so fragile, and I was desperate to keep her safe. I didn't want her to break more then she already had.

It is easy to keep a watch on Bella in the halls, but I have no way of knowing what goes on in her classrooms. I watch her at lunch from my table. She seems so lonely by herself and I battle myself each day from joining her. Sometimes Alice and Rose attempt to sit with her, but Alice becomes so upset with her lack of verbal response that she leaves. I can tell that Bella wants to be friends with Alice but she just doesn't have it in her.

One day after a movie marathon at her house I sat and talked to her. We were having a very serious debate.

"No way is Star Trek better than Star Wars."

She raised her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes. I wasn't going to let her win that easy.

"There is no competition."

She gave me a challenging stare. I thought she was going to give me an argument, but for the first time I said something before she could. "I think that you just like arguing with me."

She gave me a dubious look and gazed at me like she thought I was crazy.

"Come on, you know it is true. What would you do with yourself if you didn't contradict everything I said?"

"Plenty," she muttered.

"You know, you are one of the most stubborn people I know."

Again she rolled her eyes. She does that a lot around me.

"You shouldn't do that so much; your eyes might get stuck that way."

"Mhm."

"I'm serious. Then you will have nobody to blame but yourself, and I'll just sit there and say I told you so."

"Whatever you say Edward."

Whenever she says my name a shiver goes through my body. This time was no different. I really took the time to look at her. The planes of her pale face were a sharp contrast to the darkness of her chocolate eyes.

I stared at her for a minute and she stared back. She broke first and looked down into her lap.

In a bold move I tucked a piece of hair behind her eye and pulled her face up to look at mine. I couldn't help by tell her that she was, "So beautiful."

I know it was cliché, but it just came out. I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable, but her blush looked delicious.

She got up quickly and said, "Drink?"

She was already heading toward the kitchen before I could give her answer.

I got up to follow her. She was looking in the fridge. I came up behind her and startled her. She turned around quickly and the fridge shut behind her. There was little room between us, and she was breathing heavy. I looked into her eyes to check for fear, but all that I saw was a dazed expression.

"I love your blush Bella."

She tried to back up, but she was flat against the fridge. I took a half a step back to give her some room. For now.

I don't know what came over me, but staring at her innocent face set something off inside me.

"I see the way you stare at me Bella."

She looked up at me confused.

"You like me."

She looked at me with wide eyes and began to shake her head.

I leaned into her ear to whisper, "it's okay. I like you too."

I couldn't resist. Her smooth skin was calling to me so I gave her a light peck on the cheek.

She flinched and I was concerned that I had overstepped my boundaries. However, when I looked into her eyes I didn't see fear, but embarrassment. I was confused, and thought about my actions. It took a minute before it suddenly occurred to me. Bella has kept to herself since before high school, so that must mean…

"Bella, have you been kissed before?"

I don't even know how to describe the look on her face. So many emotions were running across it, but it became very apparent that she hadn't. I tried to control my inner devil that was begging me to steal from her, but I knew that it wouldn't be right. I was just becoming friends with her and I didn't want to come on too strong. Did I even want to be with Bella that way? Would she even want to be with me that way? I had never given much thought to it until I was standing in front of her with proof of her true innocence.

The smirk took residence on my face and before I knew it the words had slipped out.

"I could kiss you."

Before I knew what happened I heard a loud _smack_ throughout the room. It wasn't until the pain in my cheek came that I realized that she had slapped my face.

"No!" she shouted.

"No?" I was bewildered.

"Yes."

"Yes?" I asked feigning hope.

"No!"

I almost chuckled. I loved getting her riled up. But I was curious.

"Why?"

"I won't let you use me that way."

"Use you?"

How could I ever do that? I would never do anything cruel to her. Didn't she know that by now?

I looked down at her and a mocking glance met my gaze.

"Besides, I would never kiss someone who wasn't good looking."

"Good looking?"

She had to be kidding. She looked at me with a triumphant smile. I took a step back toward her and she lifted her hand like she was going to try and slap me again. I grabbed her wrist lightly and held it next to her head.

"There is nobody better looking."

She was breathing heavy, and her voice shook as she mumbled softly, "You seem confident."

"I am."

She looked into my eyes and I saw when the flip turned. I saw when her eyes went from dazed to confident as she pushed me away and pointed to the door, "Leave."

"What am I? A dog?"

"Just go."

I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. She stayed near the couch and as I opened the door I said, "Bye Bella."

I blew her a dramatic kiss and I heard her let out an aggravated huff as she grabbed a pillow. I shut the door quickly hearing the smack from outside as the pillow that she had thrown hit the door.

_Missed me, _I thought cheekily.

I walked away from the house with a whole new perspective. I left with a smile even though I'm pretty sure we just had our first fight.

**Is Edward moving too fast? And do we love or hate his cockiness? **

**Tell me what you think or if there is something special that you would like to see happen between these two :) **

**Reviews = Faster updates! **


	12. The Flustered Behavior

**Pmk Kelly motivated me to write this! Thank You!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Damn him! I couldn't believe that I let Edward fluster me so easily. And what an asshole. Now that he knows that I have never kissed anyone he probably won't ever let me forget it. I was fuming for a long time after he left. How dare he?

I didn't care that we were kind of friends now; he wasn't allowed to get into my business. I may have had thoughts about him kissing me, but I quickly brushed those away. He would never want me like that, and besides, we are just friends.

The more I thought about it, the more angry I became. I let it fester, and then I decided that I had had enough. I was going to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. He can't act the way that he doesn't around me! He was too flirty.

_Did I really have a problem with it…_

_ Yes!_

I'm not even sure how I managed to reach his house, but I did. I didn't even know where I was until Esme opened the door that I had been pounding on. _Oh Great. _

"Hello Isabella."

I grimaced a bit and I wasn't sure if she had noticed. She let me into the house and we both stood awkwardly in the foyer of the house.

"Are you here for something specific?"

I didn't respond, but she continued to say, "Edward should be down in just a minute if this is about school work."

I stared at her like a gaping fish. _Why was I here? _

I must be really stupid. It isn't like I can confront Edward and yell at him for being nice to me. Who does that? Plus I couldn't speak much anyway.

Before I had time to think about anything else, I saw movement in the corner of my eye.

He was glistening like he was sparkling. Logically I knew that he must have just gotten out of the shower, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His sweatpants sat low on his hips revealing a very attractive line of hair dripping down into them. He had a beautifully sculpted chest and his hair was in a mess. I think I might have been drooling, but when I lifted my eyes to his piercing green eyes I tried desperately to remember to be angry at him.

"I think Bella came by for some school work or something."

At this Edward's face transformed into a smirk. "Oh, really."

He knew that we didn't have any urgent school work, so he seemed a bit smug. Well let's face it; he was a lot smug. And with good reason too.

"I'll take her upstairs and see if I have what she needs."

I didn't miss the double innuendo, but I believe his mother did. Or maybe there was no innuendo at all and I was just making things up in my crazy, perverted mind.

"Let's go," he said as he turned around and I started walking toward him.

I gave Esme a small smile and began to walk up the steps slowly behind Edward.

I stared at his back longingly, wishing that I could reach out a hand and trace the beautiful planes of his back. By some miracle I managed to refrain, and soon we were at his door.

"Don't judge me by what is in here."

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. I suddenly really wanted to be in his room. It felt kind of personal; like I was invading his space. Well, he offered.

He crossed the room quickly and sat backwards on the rolling chair that was at his desk. He spun in a circle, and I wasn't sure that I had ever seen somebody look so carefree. I wish I could be like that.

"So what is on your mind Bumble Bee?"

I scrunched my nose in confusion and looked around the room. Surely he couldn't be talking to me like that. And if was suddenly handing out nicknames, I wasn't sure that I wanted mine to be Bumble Bee. It reminded me way too much of Transformers.

"You shouldn't do that you know."

I'm not sure why I chose to say those words, but he just looked at me with a confused face.

"Do what? Spin in the chair like this? What, are you afraid that I'm gonna fall and break my neck too? Because only my mother has warned me about doing stuff like that."

I shook my head and muttered, "Nick names."

"Sorry, but you are my little Bee now. It won't ever leave my head, so you are stuck with it."

I just shook my head and looked away.

He got up out of the chair and walked up to me. I was still standing by the door. I hadn't been informed on proper bedroom etiquette for awkward friends.

He was very deliberate in his steps, and when he reached me he fiercely grabbed my chin, and made me look up into his beautiful eyes.

"There is more, isn't there?" he asked with caution,

My nod was so miniscule that I wasn't sure that he even caught it until I heard a small sigh escaped from his mouth.

This made me nervous, so I began to bite my lower lip.

He shook his head and put his thumb on my lip and gently pried my bottom lip from in between my teeth.

"Don't do that Little Bee. They might all get chapped."

"What am I supposed to do? Call you Big Ed now?"

He smirked and said, "Well he definitely is big."

He even let out a girlish chuckle when he saw my face.

I don't think I have ever blushed so much in my entire life. He was one cocky bastard.

It seemed like he remembered something, and his face suddenly got serious.

"I wish you would talk to me more."

The way he said it sounded like he didn't mean my voice. He just wanted a way to connect with me. I think I could do that, but I'm not sure.

"Me too," I said too softly for him to hear.

**I know... incredibly short... sorry :( but i wanted to get something out to you. **


	13. The False Alert

I'm sorry... I hate false alerts soooo much. I thought I would never do them but I had something come up. I'm writing this from an old doc from my doc manager on my kindle, haha. My computer is being difficult so it might be a while for a update. Not too long hopefully, but just know that I will update as soon as I can!

Love always,

mrscullenxo5 aka Jess


	14. The Plan for Seduction

**I know… It's been awhile and I suck. There are so many excuses that I'm sure you don't want to hear it, but I had writers block, and still do which is why this is unreasonably short. Anyway here it is…**

**Same disclaimers as always…. Not mine, SM owns, blah, blah, nobody reads this anyways…**

* * *

><p><em>Previously… <em>

"_There is more, isn't there?" he asked with caution, _

_ My nod was so miniscule that I wasn't sure that he even caught it until I heard a small sigh escaped from his mouth. _

_ This made me nervous, so I began to bite my lower lip. _

_ He shook his head and put his thumb on my lip and gently pried my bottom lip from in between my teeth. _

_ "Don't do that Little Bee. They might all get chapped." _

_ "What am I supposed to do? Call you Big Ed now?"_

_ He smirked and said, "Well he definitely is big."_

_ He even let out a girlish chuckle when he saw my face. _

_ I don't think I have ever blushed so much in my entire life. He was one cocky bastard. _

_ It seemed like he remembered something, and his face suddenly got serious._

_ "I wish you would talk to me more."_

_ The way he said it sounded like he didn't mean my voice. He just wanted a way to connect with me. I think I could do that, but I'm not sure. _

_ "Me too," I said too softly for him to hear. _

EPOV

_I pushed her up against my door and my breaths became heavy. I wanted her so much in that moment that I wasn't going to stop. _

_ I leaned in to place a soft kiss against her supple lips. However, once I had a taste, I couldn't get enough. I let out a loud groan and began to ravish her. She kissed me back with just as much vigor and I about died. I was filled with pride at the fact that I was the first and only person who had the pleasure of Bella's mouth. She was so beautiful and being with her was better than anybody else. _

_ He legs went in between mine, but I wanted more, so I took. I widened her legs with my knees and lifted her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around me and I ground into her with my length and gave her ass a squeeze at the same time. She let out to most beautiful, surprised squeak that had me placing sloppy kisses down her neck. _

_ I wanted to hear a loud groan of pleasure from her, and when I got it, I slipped my hand up her shirt. _

_ "Bed," she moaned softly. _

_ I quickly turned us around, and as I threw her on the bed she landed with a bounce. She let out a small giggle, and I began to slowly crawl up her body. _

_ "Edward," she sighed. _

_ I continued to kiss her wherever I could reach. _

_ "Edward; sweetie come on," she said more forcefully. _

_ I smirked and continued worshipping her. _

_ "Edward, wake up."_

Startled, I woke up and turned to see my mother in the doorway.

"I thought you would never wake up. You're running late for school."

I turned to see my alarm clock, and I quickly jumped out of bed. My dream was soon forgotten as I hurried to get dressed.

It wasn't until I arrived at school and saw Bella that I realized that I had an almost had a sex dream about her.

I had wished that our last conversation went in that direction, but it had remained platonic.

I knew I was beginning to become attracted to her, but I didn't realize that it was to that extent. She seemed beyond beautiful to me now, where as a few months ago I couldn't pick her out of a crowd.

It amazed me how my life had changed and it seemed to revolve around her. My small epiphany took me be surprise in that I'm not worried about liking Bella. It was almost the most comfortable revelation that I had ever made.

I'm not sure if Bella would be that receptive to my advances, so I decided I would play it slow.

Normally I had no worries about getting a girl, but Bella was different. Not only was she innocent in the sexual aspect, but she also had a lot of things happen in her personal life. I still look around at my peers and think they are animals. If a person knew what happened to Bella, then they shouldn't treat her like an outcast. But they all did. They turned on her in her time of need.

I feel bad for Alice, but she should have tried harder. Just because she declined her help once doesn't mean that she should have given up.

Bella deserves happiness and I hope I can give it to her.

She approached me a bit warily; I was after all staring into space.

"Sorry."

She just shrugged and we walked side by side to class.

When it was time for us to go different ways I looked to her and said, "I guess I'll see you later."

I knew she could tell that there was something off with me, but she let it go, and I was thankful.

I thought about her the whole day. I don't think that my whole mind has ever been completely consumed with thoughts of another person, but I just couldn't stop.

One thing became obviously clear to me. I was going to have to think of a way to get Bella to fall for me. I am pretty sure I knew the way to do it too.

I have been told I have an irresistible charm. Bella better watch out because it is about to be completely released on her. I just hope she believes my sincerity.

**If you're still with me, I'm sorry for the delay and I really appreciate it! **


	15. The Confusion

**It's been a few months since my last update, so if you don't really remember what happened then I would suggest rereading the last few chapters. I know, I suck. Hopefully I will get back into the swing of things soon…**

_I thought about her the whole day. I don't think that my whole mind has ever been completely consumed with thoughts of another person, but I just couldn't stop._

_One thing became obviously clear to me. I was going to have to think of a way to get Bella to fall for me. I am pretty sure I knew the way to do it too._

_I have been told I have an irresistible charm. Bella better watch out because it is about to be completely released on her. I just hope she believes my sincerity._

**BPOV**

Edward had been acting really weird. And not the normal kind of weird like me, but his own version of weirdness that really freaked me out.

He kept calling me his "little B" even after I begged him to stopped. Well, maybe begged is too strong of a word. It was more like "stop" one time, and when he persisted I gave in because I secretly liked it a little. But only a little. Maybe smaller than a little. I actually barely liked it… Okay that's a lie, but I can't delude myself into thinking that it means more than it actually does so I just have to keep reminding myself that.

However, he did start to put his arm around my shoulder when we walked down the hall, and he did meet me in between all of my classes. Maybe he got a baseball to the head.

He had also begun passing me notes during class. I had never been own to pass notes, even back in the old days, but he had a way of bringing the child out in me. I was a bit apprehensive on how my grades would reflect this new distraction that I swore that I would never have, but I was able to multi-task being a female and all. I had recently read a psychology study where they put a group of men and women in a room with three TVs. The men, on average were able to tell the people conducting the experiment everything about the show on one of the TVs, while the women were able to tell them a little bit about what was on each TV. That is all of the proof I needed to reinforce the idea that women were better multi-taskers than men. This is also what pushed the thought that I had about Edward trying to trick me so that he could be Valedictorian right out of the window, because that would be way too much for him to think about at one time. I've noticed that men tend to become overwhelmed easily as well. I wonder if there is a psychology study for that too…

Regardless, I was beginning to have fun for the first time in a long while. Edward made me smile so much that my face hurt. I was very grateful to him, even if I still didn't completely understand his intentions.

I was caught completely off guard when I suddenly saw the devil himself leaning against the locker beside mine.

"So how is my little B doing today?"

"_Your_ little B is busy."

"She doesn't seem busy."

I tried to ignore him, but he kept rattling off nonsense.

"What is it that you're busy doing?"

I just sighed in response, but I'm pretty sure that he could tell that I wasn't actually mad at him because he kept talking!

"I think you just don't feel like talking to me."

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm hurt B," he put his hand to his heart, "to the core."

"I bet you are."

"Come on! You're killing me smalls."

I chuckled.

"Do you know what that's from?"

I turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"What? You don't exactly scream that you like baseball or that you have seen Sandlot."

I just shook my head. Everybody has seen Sandlot.

"Why don't you come over to the house and watch it. We can watch some dumb kid who doesn't know who Babe Ruth is."

I stared at him for a second, and ended up shrugging. I guess a blast from the past movie sounded nice.

"Cool, it's a date."

I looked at him with an odd expression for a second. I think he realized what he said because his eyes widened a little bit and then he chuckled a little and punched my arm as he said, "See you later Bumble Bee."

I just shook my head in confusion as I thought about my evening to come. Something was up with Edward, and I would find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait to get back into this story. It's my baby and I've missed it. I'm going to probably have it finished this summer, and it's about half way finished. We will see more character development soon; these kid's rides aren't over yet. Way more to come! <strong>

**Jess**


End file.
